Llueve Por Dentro
by Jane-Volturi'24
Summary: ¿Como fue que Leah se enteró de que Jake había imprimado? ¿Como le caerá esto a ella? Dale una oportunidad y explora lo que pasó por la mente de la licántropa ;


**Foro:** LOL (el lobo, la oveja y el león)

**Reto:** Palabras Para El Recuerdo

**Personajes:** Leah/Jacob

**Palabra:** _Lluvia_

_Leah POV:_

Exigiendo el máximo a mis potentes músculos lobunos, corrí por el estrecho camino rodeado de árboles. En otro momento hubiera preferido ir por el medio del bosque, me llevaba mejor con esa idea, pero necesitaba estar allí lo antes posible. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, era evidente que algo no iba bien, lo sentía en los huesos.

Jacob aún no regresaba de la mansión Cullen y los últimos días había estado yendo por no mucho tiempo, ya que mirar a Isabella en su estado no lo dejaba bien. Cuatro largas horas habían pasado y todos sabíamos que la chica estaba próxima a parir ese monstruo que llevaba dentro, faltarían como mucho un par de días. Podrían llamarme paranoica, pero muy en el fondo estaba segura de que las cosas estaban mal por ese lugar. Si a todo eso le sumamos que la casa estaba infestada de vampiros el resultado no era muy lindo o siquiera favorable.

En la mañana se había largado a llover increíblemente. Iba con más cuidado de lo normal, esquivando lo más que le era posible las zonas de barro y tapándome la cabeza con la capucha de mi campera gris. Estaba casi en el porche y si bien presentarme como humana en la puerta de la mansión me hacía sentir desagradablemente vulnerable, no quería romper nada ni iniciar ningún escándalo innecesario. Recordé que había dejado solo a Seth en nuestro turno de vigilancia, debía terminar con esto rápido para volver a él. Seguramente estuviera muy preocupado, pobre.

Al encontrar la mansión blanca en medio de los arboles y dirigirme a la puerta trasera, quedé plasmada con la escena que encontré. Sin dudas era lo último que habría esperado.

Jacob tenía en brazos a una niña que parecía de unos pocos meses y que le sonreía, tocándole el rostro con sus pequeños y frágiles deditos. Señalaba gente y objetos a los que Jake le contestaba con explicaciones de por qué o como habían llegado a allí. Pero la niña no era un bebé normal, parecía millones de veces más inteligente de lo que sería un bebé normal a su edad. Además era increíblemente adorable y sus facciones la hacían ver como una perfecta muñequita de porcelana. Tenía unos suaves rulos cobrizos que caían a los costados de su rostro y unos ojos marrón chocolate que me recordaron a la chica, Isabella. Pero quedé aún más impactada cuándo la pequeña sonrió. ¡Sus dientes! Sí, ¡los tenía _todos_! Siendo recién nacida no podía tener más de uno asomándose en las encías, como mucho.

La vampira rubia, Rosalie, llegó con su mejor cara de "me toca a mí" a sacar a la criatura de los brazos de Jacob. Jake titubeó y, tras un suspiro, soltó a la niña, haciéndole adiós con la mano y haciendo caras graciosas para la niña, quién lo miraba con extrema dulzura y se reía.

"_Parecen hermanos_" pensé. Pero siempre me arrepentí de haberlo pensado, porque en ese instante me concentré más en las miradas que se dedicaban y en sus caras. Jake miraba a la bebé como si fuera un ciego que miraba por primera vez al sol, como si todo girará en torno a ella, como si nada más importara. Y en ese momento lo comprendí, la ficha terminó de caer en la maquina, Jake había imprimado. Se repetía la historia de Sam y al mismo tiempo la historia de Quil. Habíamos quedado con Jacob de que nos iríamos juntos muy lejos, a aliviar las penas como simples humanos (también Seth se colaría, pero eso no venía al caso). Ahora todo se iba al diablo. Y así de fácil, así de rápido. Solo una mirada.

La rubia le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Jacob en mi dirección y luego se retiró, dejándonos a solas. Fue ahí que Jake me miró por primera vez en el día, su mandíbula se desencajó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos; grandes y redondos.

Entonces no lo soporté más. Me dí la vuelta para irme, sintiéndome por alguna razón traicionada. El me tomó por el hombro, intentando detenerme. En su expresión se leían el dolor y la angustia, pero no había caso, yo me sentía peor. Me sentía una basura, me sentía completamente inexistente para todos y eso ya nada lo repararía nunca. No volvería a confiar en mi corazón. No volvería a confiar en un hombre.

-Leah, yo... lo siento- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Déjame en paz. Como si tuviera tiempo para ponerme a hablar contigo ahora -traté de zafar, sintiendo las lágrimas llenar mis ojos pero esforzándome en mantener mi tono de voz frío y cortante.

Corrí y corrí queriendo alejarme de todo, tratando de no pensar en nada. Sentí a Seth cerrarle el paso a Jacob varios metros a mis espaldas.

-Necesita estar sola.

Me había seguido todo el camino, pequeña sabandija. Molesto y todo, mi hermanito siempre sabía lo que yo necesitaba, siempre lograba sacar a flote lo mejor de mi y por eso lo amaba tanto. Ese único amor que resultaba de lo más insuficiente. Ahora necesitaba, por sobre todas las cosas, aliviar esos dos agujeros negros que Sam y Jacob habían abierto en mi pecho y que ahora se llenaban de una lluvia ácida. Llovía por dentro, era una tormenta que quizás nunca pararía.

**Que les pareció? Comenten por favor! *_*,**

**Jane-Volturi'24**


End file.
